Arcanum
by Aruquita
Summary: Esto quedará entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo, Vic? Será nuestro secreto... Sólo nuestro.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la magia son de JK, el misterio y la sangre mía.

**_«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»_**

Este longfic quiero dedicarlo a **Victoria Muinesva Black, **quien me animó a hacer algo más de un pequeño drabble, ¡gracias por tu interés! ^^

ooOOoo

* * *

"_Primero vienen las sonrisas. Luego las mentiras. Finalmente las balas" _

Stephen King

* * *

ooOOoo

El olor a café recién hecho inundó el despacho, un cubículo sin ventanas y una sola puerta al que Amanda Hopsters llamaba su santuario. Apartado en el lado izquierdo, la madera ocre de un escritorio se dejaba ver por encima de tanto papeleo y, al otro lado, dos sillones de gastada tela amarilla acumulaban polvo.

Amanda, de cortos cabellos negros y mirada verde oliva oculta por unas gruesas gafas de pasta, trajinaba sin descanso en su silla; leyendo hasta seis documentos a la vez sin que por ello sufriera un colapso nervioso. Su cabeza se torcía cada pocos segundos para sorber un poco más del líquido amargo y negro contenido en el vaso de plástico.

Sí, sin duda aquello era el paraíso para ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Amanda pegara un respingo y medio vaso de café se desparramara por sus documentos.

— ¡Mierda, Albert! —gruñó, enarbolando el papel mojado—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

El chico, de no más de veinte años, esbozó una mueca afligida y corrió a ayudarle, provocando un mayor desastre.

— ¡Detente, por Merlín! —exclamó ella, empujándolo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Amanda suspiró, conteniéndose para no lanzarle la grapadora a la cara.

—Está bien, Albert, se puede arreglar —afirmó, sacando su varita del bolsillo para agitarla un par de veces, haciendo que la humedad huyera de los escritos para volver al vaso—. Bueno, ¿qué demonios ocurre?

— ¡_Ese_ cliente ha llegado! —chilló, tendiéndolo el expediente.

Al instante el rostro de la chica cambió, mudándose el enojo para dar paso a un semblante ilusionado y chispeante. Sonrió, arrebatándole sin cuidado la carpeta de tono amarillo pálido.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En la sala tres, pero el director ha dicho que esperaras a que viniera y… ¡Eh, espera! —exclamó, corriendo tras ella.

Pero Amanda ya no escuchaba sino que avanzaba con paso rápido hacia su destino, sorteando con habilidad cada una de las personas que le cerraban el paso.

— ¡Jefa! —apremió Albert a medida que la perdía de vista—. ¡Espera, jefa!

— ¡No hay que hacer esperar a un cliente, Albert! ¡Primera regla del inspector!

—Pero el director dijo que…

Amanda detuvo su avance en seco, provocando que el chico tropezara con ella. Él palideció, apartándose en un salto.

—Veamos, querido Albert, ¿quién está a cargo de este caso? —inquirió con sorna.

—Tú, pero…

— ¡Pues chitón! —añadió, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha. Tras ella Albert exhaló un hondo suspiró y la siguió, convencido que él acabaría llevándose la bronca.

Poco tardó en comprender ella el motivo por el que el director quería que esperara pues, cuando abrió la puerta tintada con el número tres, la realidad la golpeó de bruces.

Jamás habría pensado que aquella chica fuera la que los papeles describían. No tendría más de dieciocho años, estaba segura de ello. Sus cabellos, algo apagados y cenizos, estaban recogidos de forma descuidada en un moño y sus ojos, de un color azul intenso, la miraban con intensidad.

Bueno, el ojo. Puesto que el derecho estaba tapado con un parche médico, cuyos extremos aún dejaban entrever una gruesa y profunda cicatriz.

— ¿Victoire? —preguntó

La chica asintió con solemnidad y Amanda sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. A medida que se acercaba a ella descubría más heridas, como los hematomas que cubrían su cuello, el cabestrillo que guardaba uno de sus brazos y las vendas que cubrían el bajo de su estómago.

— ¿Es usted la inspectora? —susurró, con un hilo de voz trémulo y débil.

—Así es. Yo soy Amanda Hopsters y me ocuparé de tu caso —afirmó, sentándose frente a ella—. Dime, Victoire, ¿quieres…? ¿Quieres que empecemos?

—Cuanto antes.

Amanda sonrió, pero al ver que ella seguía manteniendo aquella mueca de seriedad, supuso que no era una buena idea.

—Ejem, usaré una grabadora, ¿te parece? —Ante el asentimiento mudo de Victoire promulgó el hechizo adecuado y una grabadora gastada y algo vieja apareció entre ambas, posándose sobre la mesa que las separaba—. Bien, comencemos. Dime tu nombre, edad y situación laboral.

—Me llamo Victoire Weasley, tengo dieciocho años y llevo desde septiembre del año pasado trabajando como becaria en el banco de magos de Gringotts mientras estudio para convertirme en corresponsal de la Confederación Internacional de Magos —promulgó con voz monótona y falta de sentimiento alguno.

—Estás aquí para denunciar el asesinato de dos personas, ¿cierto?

—Dos que yo sepa… Puede que haya más… —aportó, abrazándose a sí misma.

— ¿Sabes quién es el autor o autora del asesinato?

—Sí… Lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? Tienes que saber que, una vez dictada la denuncia, no hay vuelta atrás.

Victoire apartó la mirada y, para consternación de la inspectora, esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad cree que estando en mi estado tendría dudas? —inquirió, sarcástica.

—Mira chica, yo sólo sigo el reglamento establecido, eso es todo —aportó Amanda con cierto enojo.

—Sí, señorita Hopsters, estoy completamente segura —afirmó, clavando su mirada de nuevo en ella—. Daría el ojo que me queda si llegara a mentir.

—Bien, pues di el nombre alto y claro.

Victoire sintió como si una decena de cuchillas afiladas se agolparan en torno a su garganta. Sus palabras, claras y firmes, retumbaron en su cabeza.

"_Nuestro secreto_"

Tragó, apretando los puños contra sus rodillas.

—Edward Remus Lupin.

**ooOOoo**

_No me gusta la tercera generación, muchos lo sabéis, pero me encantan los retos. Es por eso que voy a intentarlo… Porque soy una masoca y no tengo remedio alguno xD_

_A quiénes les suene esta idea viene de un drabble de mi repertorio que, tengo que admitirlo, fue de los más divertidos de escribir. _

_Advierto que me gusta la novela negra, el misterio y los asesinatos. Así que los que estén buscando a un Teddy amable, cariñoso y enamorado que se den media vuelta. _

_Pues sólo os puedo prometer una cosa en este fic, oscuridad. La más negra y profunda oscuridad._


End file.
